Power-line communication (PLC) generally refers to technologies in which a power line that is designed to carry electric power also carries data or communication signals between two nodes in a network. Power-line communications systems operate by adding a modulated carrier signal to the wiring system. PLC can eliminate the need for installation of dedicated communication lines when power lines are available.
Recently, power-line communication has been proposed for use in vehicles to reduce the number of wires needed in a vehicle by sending communication signals over the vehicle's existing power-lines. PLC technology enables communication of information such as data and control information over existing direct current (DC) battery power-lines. Use of PLC in vehicles can reduce and/or eliminate the need for some wiring that would normally be included in the vehicle to carry communication information, which in turn can reduce the cost and weight of vehicles that utilize separate power and control wiring.
Power lines in a vehicle form a complex network. Poor connections, disconnects and shorts can happen during assembly process or after vehicle use. One potential issue in utilizing PLC in vehicle applications is that changes, faults or defects in the power lines, or the modules that they are connected to, can be difficult to detect. The detection task is further complicated due to the fact that power lines are neither terminated nor impedance matched. Moreover, different loads, stubs, and different gauge wires can form discontinuities that generate reflections.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that can allow for abnormalities, such as changes, defects or faults, in power lines of the vehicle to be detected, located, identified and/or characterized. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.